1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a decorative ornament and, more particularly, to a decorative bow formed of garland which may be attached to gift boxes.
This invention further relates to the method of making a decorative bow made of garland which may be attached to gift boxes from resilient material whereby the bow is crush-resistant, thereby forming a decorative ornament for the gift box.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Strings of garland have been made in the past by a variety of methods. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,652,855 issued Dec. 13, 1927 to John C. Fernandez, a string, strip or length of any desired material is drawn or passed through or dipped into an adhesive solution of any suitable character, such as glue, after which the string with its wet coat of adhesive solution is drawn through a cyclone chamber containing a shower of flying driven multicolored particles such as confetti, some of which contact with and adhere to the moving string in irregular disordered positions, with the varied colors contrasting in pleasing effect, after which the garland thus formed is drawn into and through a drying chamber to set the adhesive. Varicolored metal powders or shavings, textile threads, beads, mineral particles, and pearls, etc. may be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,773,580 issued Aug. 19, 1930 to B. E. Franke discloses "tinsel" garland formed of a cotton core or cord composed of several strands with which transverse strips of tinsel are interwoven. Diametrical strips of tinsel are interwoven at their centers with the strands of the core or cord so that the end portions of the strips on each side of the center project on all sides of the core in substantially radial directions, giving the effect of a tinsel brush or garland of indefinite length. As disclosed by Franke, the garland is about 1 inch in diameter. Franke increases the luminosity of the garland by wrapping the core or cord with tinsel, which also helps to hide the core or cord from view.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,540 issued Apr. 7, 1959 to Lewis C. Williams discloses a garland construction which uses a metallic foil such as aluminum foil, which may be coated with a flexible transparent or colored plastic coating to minimize oxidation. The flexible coating makes the foil stronger.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,452 issued Jan. 25, 1972 to Frederic M. Sanders discloses garland formed by wrapping cut synthetic polymer sheeting about wire cores or frames. The polymer is rigidified by introducing a permanent crease in the cut strips. The polymer sheeting used normally has a uniform thickness in the range of 3 to 10 mils and is about 4 to 12 inches wide. The sheeting may be made from any extrudable or calendered synthetic polymer, including the available polyvinyl halides, polyesters, polyamides and polyolefins.
The above-identified patents do not teach the use of garland in the formation of a decorative ornament or bow for a gift box.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,980 issued Apr. 24, 1990 to Aria Pirkey does not teach the use of garland in the formation of a decorative ornament or bow. Pirkey forms a decorative bow by twisting and coiling a loop of sheet material, stapling the coiled loop of sheet material at its center to a backing sheet which may have an adhesive side for attaching the completed bow to another surface, and cutting the ends of the loops, thereby forming a number of radially extending leaves in a hemispherical shape which is crush-resistant. The shape of the leaves helps the bow to resist crushing. The use of a resilient sheet material enables the bow to return to its original shape if crushed.